Un esponjoso aliado para el amor
by NaomiSoto
Summary: Morinaga Tetsuhiro a encontrado a un minino en la calle, no puede dejarlo a su suerte y decide llevárselo con él al departamento ¿Souichi está de acuerdo? Descubrámoslo en esta nueva aventura de nuestra amadísima pareja XD


_**Naomi reportándose… ^_^**_

 _ **Hola hermosas ya ni se acordarán de esta loca bueno al menos las amigas más cercanas sabrán quien soy jajajajajaja XD me uní al lado oscuro de la fuerza y no he publicado nada desde hace años XD**_

 _ **Esta es una nueva historia, bueno en verdad ni tan nueva ya tenía tiempo en mi disco duro e incluso ya la había compartido en Facebook pero dije por que no la subo esto anda muy abandonado además que la iba a eliminar pero no lo haré la terminaré jamás he renunciado cuando me propongo a hacer las cosas. **su ánimo anda por las nubes****_

 _ **Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han brindado y la paciencia que me tienen aunque a veces si me avienten el zapato no importa aquí vamos de nuevo.**_

 _ **Tengo que hacerles entrega en estos días de otra muy solicitada actualización (Querida Sony:D hermosa leí tu comentario esta mañana perdona por lo de los hongos XD **ella me entiende) ya tengo que subir de una vez ese capítulo que me está matando la curiosidad de saber si me quemarán viva por como continuaré cofcofPropuestascofcof XD**_

 _ **Dije Propuestas pues si lo dije ya! Propuestas tiene que continuar!**_

 _ **Así que creo que lo subo en la noche! Yujuuuuuuu**_

 _ **Mientras lean este "muy corto" capítulo de esta nueva comedia que he inventado y que subí ayer pero no jalo XD mí no saber usar fanfiction jajajajaja naaaaaaaaah me puse a escuchar un hermosa colección de melodías y me inspiré jajajajaj Aurora, Erika -à**me asombraste en verdad** U.U siento haberlas alarmado las quiero hermosas.**_

 _ **Bueno ya escribí muchas cosas las dejo leer a gusto saludos a todas mis fans que siempre me comentan y siempre respondo conversando locuras pervertidas y a las que no tienen cuenta **reverencia** muchas gracias por esperar y leer a esta loca chiflada.**_

 _ **A leer XD**_

 **Un esponjoso aliado para el amor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Mi nueva mascota.**

Era una muy fría noche de invierno la temperatura había descendido rápidamente mientras la noche seguía avanzando llegando por pocos minutos a la media noche, tarareando una suave melodía recorría las calles a paso veloz un joven de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos esmeralda cuyo brillo era enigmático, ya que su corazón se encontraba más tranquilo después de ir a desahogar sus aventuras de amor a un conocido bar en donde el tiempo pasaba volando cuando platicaba de manera sincera con su buen amigo Hiroto quien era su más preciado confidente, el hablar con aquel singular joven, escuchar sus consejos y una que otra idea pervertida para realizar a futuro le dejaba una sensación de tranquilidad y de esperanza de seguir en su encomienda de conquistar día tras día a su eterno amor llamado Souichi Tatsumi.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro había logrado con el paso del tiempo y con una inquebrantable voluntad conquistar poco a poco el corazón de su ex Senpai, habiendo logrado que aquel joven tirano que no solía mostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, comenzará a expresar cariño y su atracción hacia aquel chico que por más de 5 años le idolatraba, aquel joven de mirada bondadosa y enamorada había derribado todas las barreras que le imponía día con día, su perseverancia había conquistado aunque Souichi lo negará su corazón, haciéndolo cada día más consciente de que lo que sentía por aquel chico menor a él, era un sentimiento llamado "amor"…

Aquel joven miraba su reloj mientras apuraba el paso para llegar a su hogar, metió sus frías manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo en donde estas se resguardaban del frio y en donde la temperatura en ellas comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco, atravesó un callejón para acortar camino cuando de repente en aquel silencio escucho un ruido extraño unos metros detrás de él, rápidamente se volvió sobre sus pies para ponerse en alerta, aquel lugar lo había recorrido incontables noches cuando regresaba de su trabajo o de beber unas copas, no sintió miedo ya que era una ciudad muy segura, pero presto total atención hasta que volvió a oír algo parecido a un papel estrujarse, camino hacia aquel sospechoso ruido y este se incrementaba conforme avanzaba, llegó hacia unos botes de basura casi desbordándose y una ventisca le hizo seguir una bolsa de plástico que se deslizaba en el aire hacia el suelo; cuando sus ojos descendieron y la bolsa voló a otro lugar se sorprendió de su hallazgo.

En el suelo en medio de aquellos botes de basura se encontraban unos trozos rotos de periódico encima de ellos se encontraba un indefenso y pequeño gatito de color negro sus diminutas patitas dejaban ver un pelaje blanco lo cual era muy chistoso pues parecía que tuviera guantes, Morinaga se agacho para verlo más de cerca y confirmar que aun respiraba, pues este no se movía y sintió tristeza de pensar que aquel indefenso animalito pudiera haber muerto en ese solitario y frío lugar, sin ningún temor con una de sus tibias manos tomo al animalito y lo alzo un poco para admirarlo más de cerca, su sonrisa se presentó cuando aquel minino se movía por reflejo al sentirse algo incómodo o tal vez al sentir aquella calidez tocar su pequeño cuerpo.

Con su otra mano lo cubrió un poco y logro escuchar un muy leve gemido, no era un gatito recién nacido parecía tener más tiempo, pues su suave pelaje y su tamaño lo delataban sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y guardo al animalito en la extensa bolsa de su abrigo en donde dejo su mano dentro camino más rápido hasta llegar a su departamento, abrió la puerta entro y en el recibidor se desabrocho su abrigo y quito sus zapatos, con cuidado saco al pequeño gatito de su saco y lo llevo al interior de su hogar en donde rápidamente entro en su habitación, al lado de su cama lo colocó en su suave tapete, buscó en su closet una caja de zapatos, la desocupo y busco unas playeras antiguas para forrar aquella pequeña camita temporal, regreso al tapete en donde lo tomo de nuevo y coloco dentro, habiendo tapado al gatito corrió a buscar algo de leche en la despensa abrió un bote nuevo y coloco un poco en un tazón regreso a su cuarto en donde trataba de hacer comer al animalito quien no abría los ojos y ya casi no sé movía, se alarmo corto un trozo de su playera y lo mojo con la leche tomo al gatito entre sus manos y sentado en su tapete le acercaba con cuidado la tela húmeda a su pequeño hocico, el animalito por instinto absorbió un poco sacando su lengüita y Morinaga sonrió con ternura así paso más de una hora tratando que el animalito comiera lo más que pudiera, hasta que comprendió que lo ofrecido fuera suficiente, lo coloco en aquella caja y lo tapo.

Llevo el tazón a la cocina lo lavo rápidamente, estaba aliviado de que el animalito respirara tranquilo y durmiera calientito en su camita temporal dentro de su habitación. - **El gatito está demasiado débil espero que se recupere pronto ¿Quién pudo haberlo dejado ahí? ¿Cuántos días habrá estado sin comer? No trae ninguna placa de identificación, tal vez se trate de un gatito callejero… pobre animalito-** expresaba el joven con melancolía en su voz guardando todo en la cocina de nuevo sin duda Morinaga era un chico muy bondadoso.

Por el horario en que llego al departamento no encontró a Souichi despierto ya le contaría en una cuantas horas su aventura nocturna, tomó una ducha relajante y se preparó para dormir, mañana era un día de descanso y podría llevar a "su" gatito con un veterinario para que lo revisaran, aplicaran vacunas y de ser necesario alguna medicina, estaba dando por hecho en ese instante que aquella criaturita se quedará con él, sin embargo tendría que comentárselo a su amado con quien compartía el departamento.

Regresaba a su habitación caminando con tranquilidad por el pasillo observando la puerta de Souichi cerrada, tenía ganas de verlo aunque sea un segundo sin embargo no lo hizo no quería interrumpir el sueño de su amor ya que el día de hoy había sido muy agotador para él prefirió dejarlo tranquilo, entro a su recamara cerrando la puerta despacio **-¿Qué opinará Souichi de esto?-** expresó en un suspiro mirando al lado de su cama aquella cajita en donde un adorable gatito negro y patitas blancas descansaban tranquilamente, sonrío con ternura se subió arropándose con sus cobertores y cerró sus ojos brillosos tranquilamente para quedarse dormido inmediatamente.

La mañana se hacía presente mostrando los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban a través de las cortinas de esas ventanas en donde se reflejaban la humedad consecuencia de helados vientos que azotaron aquellos vidrios sin piedad toda la noche, sin embargo aquello no era ningún problema para aquel joven de hermoso cabello largo que dormía boca abajo plácidamente entre aquellos gruesos cobertores y que al sentir aquella luz intensificarse sobre sus parpados volteo y oculto profundamente su rostro en esa suave almohada, sin embargo el sólo hecho de haber notado aquella claridad lo trajo a la realidad de inmediato, perezosamente se removió de nuevo de un lado a otro tratando de volver a conciliar su maravilloso sueño **-¡maldición!-** expresó molesto pues una vez despierto era imposible volverse a dormir **-¡maldición!-.**

Se incorporó lentamente de rodillas dejando su cabeza agachada por un momento provocando que su sedosa cabellera le hiciera cosquillas en el rostro, gruño haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño a quien han obligado a levantarse para ir a la escuela, abrió y cerró sus ojos un par de veces para por fin despertar completamente, levanto su mirada y aparto su cabello dejando ver un par de hermosos ojos dorados cuyo magnetismo desaparecía con la expresión de enfado que se dibujaba lentamente. El día anterior había sido mortal para él la entrega de una nueva investigación... entregar sus informes, exponer sus resultados al profesor encargado del proyecto, coordinarse con su equipo de trabajo no fue fácil tampoco, pues el hecho de cooperar con otras personas no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo debía reconocer que su equipo estaba acostumbrándose a su temperamento y se centraban en realizar su trabajo con eficiencia.

Tenía pensado en dormir bastante de ser posible hasta el mediodía pues hoy no tenía ninguna actividad en la universidad y la verdad ya sentía que se merecía un largo descanso, sin embargo su sistema estaba tan acostumbrado a trabajar arduamente y a dormir sólo unas cuantas horas que era imposible despertarse más tarde de lo normal, pero lo que más le molestaba a este chico era el hecho de estar cansado y despertarse aún más temprano de lo normal. **-¡Rayos!-** salió de la cama dirigiéndose al baño rápidamente sin embargo por costumbre aquel joven dirigió una mirada a la puerta de cierta habitación en donde alguien "muy especial" dormiría aún.

La visita al baño fue veloz y ahora se dirigía a aquella habitación en donde abrió la puerta tranquilamente y observó aquel que dormía profundamente, se acercó muy despacio procurando no hacer nada de ruido hasta que llego a lado de aquella cama en donde uno de sus pies choco con una caja de zapatos vacía **-"mmm… ¿Qué es esto?"-** Cuestionó mentalmente mientras volvió a mirar y noto la manga de una playera que se encontraba debajo de la cama y otra más tirada debajo de la mesita de noche **-"¿Desde cuando eres tan desordenado? ¿Acaso bebiste demasiado idiota?"-** **con** **molestia** le cuestionó mentalmente a aquel joven de cabellera corta azulada quien se veía dormir tranquilo muy bien arropado con el cobertor, lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo **-"¿Cómo es que aún no se levanta?-** se cuestionaba malhumorado por lo regular aquel chico amable siempre se levantaba primero y cuando él salía de su habitación el desayuno ya estaba listo, sin embargo al mirar el reloj en la mesita de noche él mismo respondió a su pregunta **-Es verdad hoy me levante demasiado temprano, falta más de media hora para que ese despertador suene-** expresó con voz baja.

Sus pies descalzos comenzaron a sentir el frío del suelo y todo su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de frío, el invierno no le agradaba mucho ya que Souichi era una persona sumamente friolenta, se abrazó así mismo y pensó en regresar a su habitación para tratar de dormir un poco más sin embargo miro a su alrededor y había algo que distinguía la habitación de Morinaga de la suya… eso era… que esa habitación tenía unas cortinas lo suficientemente gruesas para no dejar entrar la claridad y arruinar el sueño de aquel angelical chico **-Le diré que me cambie esas odiosas cortinas que tengo en mi habitación-** pensó al recordar que su cuarto tendría demasiada claridad en estos momentos. Regreso su vista hacia Morinaga y lo vio durmiendo tranquilamente por su mente pasaron miles de ideas desde zangolotear a ese idiota y obligarlo a hacer el desayuno de una vez, hasta abrir las cortinas y ventanas y despertarlo con un "buenos días idiota"… pero de un momento a otro mientras su mente planeaba cosas viles en contra de ese hermoso durmiente, un flechazo repentino le ataco o más bien una idea descabellada había llegado a su mente.

Apretó sus puños y se maldijo internamente por lo que haría pero estaba cansado y sabía que en esta cama sí podría dormir... aunque el precio para hacerlo sería algo elevado ya que acabaría aún más cansado que el día de ayer, sin embargo sus pies descalzos se movieron sin avisarle y se vio en cámara lenta subiéndose a aquella apacible cama, se coló entre aquel cobertor que tenía una temperatura calidad como resultado de envolver aquel otro cuerpo que al sentir aquel movimiento se movió un poco **-¡Maldición!-** expresó en un susurro ya estaba casi medio cuerpo dentro de aquel suave cobertor se fue recostando poco a poco hasta apoyar su cabeza en una almohada abandonada quedó frente a frente de aquel chico de suave cabello azul y mirada angelical, habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos, estaban en una etapa de aceptación continua y ciertamente Souichi estaba poco a poco aceptando situaciones que jamás llego a creer que en su vida aceptaría o inclusive haría, pero si se trata de Morinaga Tetsuhiro simplemente no puede evitarlas, mientras pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez una de sus manos fue lentamente aproximándose al rostro de aquel joven aún no comprendía como era posible que aquel chico fuera atravesado todas las barreas impuestas por su fuerte orgullo y su inigualable forma de ser, recordaba todas las situaciones vividas hasta el momento con aquel chico 2 años menor que él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que sus dedos habían ido a parar a aquellos labios gruesos y muy bien delineados que muchas veces había probado, su cuerpo se relajaba al estar tan cerca de aquel chico que emanaba en ese estado algo parecido a la paz, sin embargo esta se esfumaba cuando estaba consiente sumergiéndolo en un infierno de pasión y lujuria.

Aquellos recuerdos de noches, días, tardes, madrugadas pasadas en donde aquel chico lo llevaba al éxtasis total en esa cama en donde ahora ambos descansaban ocasionó que su rostro se encendiera súbitamente y su corazón comenzará a latir veloz, no supo en que momento acortó la distancia entre ambos rostros, sus labios apenas se rozaban, estaba seguro que aquel impulso de su parte despertaría a su compañero y desataría un momento intenso que aunque lo negará su razón, muy en el fondo él deseaba que pasara desde hace ya un par de semanas atrás.

 **-Morinaga...-** suspiró cerca de sus labios haciendo una sutil conexión con el chico de mirada tranquila quien de inmediato sintió aquella profunda caricia despertarlo, lentamente abrió sus ojos y miro aquel hermoso rostro junto al suyo **-"Souichi"-** expresó en su mente al mirar sus mejillas sonrojadas, su entre ceño fruncido y sus labios tratando dificultosamente de moverse solos, Morinaga con una mano tomo aquel rostro y comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente... Souichi quien tenía los ojos cerrados no los abrió de inmediato al sentir el despertar de Morinaga, es más los presionó más fuerte para no poder ver nada, sin embargo el chico de ojos verdes sabía muy bien como dirigir aquella sensual boca quien le seguía el paso tímidamente pero que con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a besar muy bien.

Aquellas lenguas comenzaron a reconocerse y los suspiros iniciaron **-Soui…chi-** Morinaga le llamó entre suspiros no podía creer lo que pasaba a menos no era la primera vez que Souichi se metía en su cama de madrugada por la excusa de tener "frío" sin embargo lo sorprendía cuando hacia movimientos tan inesperados como esos **-Mori… naga-** un suave suspiro se escapaba de los labios de Souichi al sentir aquel chico subirse encima de él y comenzar a atacar su cuello **-¡Ah!-** las manos hábiles de ese chico recorrían su cuerpo sobre la suave pijama, tocaba cada parte con ansias y su cuerpo se movía sugerentemente al igual que aquella cadera que se restregaba en la suya provocando que la temperatura de ambos se elevara inmediatamente **-¡Aaaah! Mori…-** Souichi fue silenciado por un beso profundo que le quito lo aire rápidamente haciéndolo jadear fuertemente cuando Morinaga comenzó a acariciar sus pezones, aquella pijama estaba completamente abierta y el chico de ojos verdes miraba aquel hermoso pecho debajo de él, comenzó con besos desde su cuello bajando con suavidad y sin prisa, tratando de hacer que Souichi se sintiera más y más ansioso pues sabía lo que vendría **-Espe… espera ¡Aaaaah! mmm-** aquellos delineado labios comenzaron a disfrutar de esos erectos pezones por un buen rato provocando que el pelilargo se arqueara y sus manos se hundieran en los cabellos azulados **-Souichi… eres increíble… ¿Lo deseabas igual que yo verdad?-** cuestionaba Morinaga con sensualidad volviendo a succionarlos con mayor fuerza así como morderlos levemente **-I… idio…ta no ha…gas eso ¡Aaaah!-** Souichi exclamaba sin fuerzas con su rostro extremadamente rojo y sus ojos llorosos entrecerrados **-Pero… a ti te gusta mucho… por que no eres sincero… mira creo que esta parte también lo desea-** aquel chico susurraba con erotismo mientras su mano acariciaba su miembro por encima del pantalón de la pijama húmeda, con delicadeza adentro su mano y acaricio aquel miembro que se encontraba ya duro por tanta excitación, intercalaba ambas caricias con su boca y su mano, estaba volviendo loco a Souichi quien apretaba la almohada con fuerza, Morinaga se incorporó y lo despojo de aquella prenda dejándole ver un hermoso panorama, se encontraba en su límite también, no había tenido sexo con Souichi desde hace tres semanas y la verdad había sido una real tortura.

 **-No… no me mires así-** expresaba entre temblores al ver esos ojos esmeralda clavados en él, su mirada lo dejaba sin aliento, esa mirada hacia que sus piernas temblaran era tan profunda que lo hacía sonrojar más de lo que estaba **-Es imposible… eres realmente hermoso-** expresaba mientras abría sus piernas lentamente jalándolo con fuerza hacia su pelvis, los ojos de ambos no perdían esa conexión era un momento muy erótico verse de esa manera era un lenguaje único entre ellos, el contacto termino cuando Souichi cerro sus ojos al sentir una intensa presión en su entrada **-Espera aun no ¡aaaah!-** Morinaga se detuvo y separó su miembro de ese preciado lugar, acaricio rápidamente el miembro de Souichi con su cálida mano, provocando que el líquido seminal remojara su mano **-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!-** exclamó con fuerza al venirse con la fuerte mano de Morinaga, llevo sus dedos a su entrada y comenzó a prepararlo sin dejar de mirarlo ni un instante, para ese chico no había mejor vista que ver a Souichi disfrutar de esa preparación, ver su rostro encendido, su flequillo pegado a su frente, sus manos apretando las sabanas, su mandíbula fuertemente cerrada tratando de evitar que aquellos sonidos que tanto adoraba salieran, adentro tres dedos y los movió sensualmente dentro de él dando en el punto exacto en donde esa boca por fin exclamaba los más hermosos jadeos **-¡ah! Mmm ¡ah! Mori…naga ¡ah!-** aquellos sonidos eran tan sensuales que se inclinó a besarlo profundamente, se separaron mirándose a los ojos estaban agitados a causa de la misma actividad Souichi desvió la vista un momento, Morinaga sonrió divertido aún no podía lograr que su amado no se avergonzará con lo que pasaría después, se colocó en posición entre esas temblorosas piernas y llevo su tan adolorido miembro a esa húmeda entrada que lo recibió cálidamente **-¡Aaah!-** expresaron ambos al unir sus cuerpos sintiendo como un fuego crecía a causa de ese movimiento de cadera que el chico de cabello azul había comenzado, era suave pero profundo causando que Souichi temblara desmedidamente, con forme el tiempo pasaba las envestidas se aceleraban causando que ambos jadearan fervientemente aquella cama se movía fuertemente a causa de los movimientos que en ella se realizaban **-¡Te amo Souichi!-** expresó Morinaga con delirio acelerando más y más sus movimientos el mencionado no podía ni hablar, en realidad no era necesario pues sus gemidos le confirmaban que lo estaba disfrutando ampliamente **-Morinaga… Morinaga… Morinaga-**

El clímax llegó para ambos, era increíble sentir aquella tensión en sus cuerpos desaparecer lentamente mientras sus respiraciones se relajaban, ambos sentían sobre su cuerpo la esencia caliente del otro, ese era el resultado de haber llegado al límite de su resistencia, al amarse sin reservas esa mañana. Morinaga estaba en las nubes el sexo matutino sin duda era realmente raro, no podía entender cómo es que Souichi había llegado a su habitación o las razones que lo llevaron a adentrarse a su cama, sin embargo este chico tenía una hermosa sonrisa y esos detalles no eran importantes en ese momento, el hecho de haber tenido entre sus brazos a su adorado y sexy tirano al iniciar el día lo hacia el ser más feliz del mundo.

Morinaga se agacho un momento a besar esos dulces labios y se echó de lado para descansar sobre su colchón, después se giró y miro a su amado por un largo momento había aprendido a guardar silencio en esos momentos si quería que eso terminará en paz y no ocasionar que Souichi reaccionará violentamente, no lo toco de nuevo sólo lo miraba intensamente **-… … … -** Souichi tenía un sonrojo enorme en su rostro definitivamente su cabeza no entendía cómo es que le encantaba hacer todo eso con Morinaga, no tenía ninguna excusa que pudiera ocultar que él mismo fue quien lo deseaba más que nadie, era mejor guardar silencio, fruncir su ceño un poco y relajarse más de lo que ya estaba.

 **-¡Ven!-** índico Morinaga jalándolo de la cintura - **Porque no dormimos un rato más, prometo que cuando despiertes encontraras un delicioso desayuno esperándote en la mesa-** le mencionaba con dulzura acomodándolo entre sus brazos deseando con fuerza que el otro no saliera huyendo de su cama, Souichi no opuso ninguna resistencia a aquella petición estaba completamente cautivo en ese par de ojos verdes, el ambiente era perfecto para descansar tiernamente abrazado a aquel chico sonriente chico de cabellos negros azulados, después de haber desatado la llama de la pasión que lo llevó a la gloria y lo trajo de regreso, pero… el día de hoy no era su día de suerte y aquel hermoso momento tan esperado por Souichi quien añoraba por fin dormir varias horas más se fue por un tubo al escuchar unos ronroneos muy cerca de su cabeza.

 **-... ... ... -** el ronroneo continuo pero esta vez acompañado de unos maullidos que se escucharon fuertes y claros parando en seco los movimientos de ambos **-Sou... Souichi-** el mencionado miro hacia arriba notando como un par de ojos dorados lo veían intensamente y de nuevo ese ronroneo acompañado de una pequeña y juguetona cola moviéndose por su rostro hizo que su cara cambiara de roja a azul de inmediato **–Souichi… deja que te lo explique por favor-** Morinaga expresaba temeroso rápidamente con un gatito muy inquieto encima de su rostro, con una mano alejo al minino de su cara y comenzó a temblar poniendo una cara de pánico al ver otros ojos dorados mirarlo con molestia **-¡QUE MIERDA HACE ESTE ANIMAL AQUÍ!-** expresó Souichi mandando a volar a Morinaga fuera de la cama de una patada.

 **-Espera… espera ahora mismo te lo explico-** se apresuró a responder el chico de ojos verdes mientras de sobaba su lindo trasero y se cubría con lo primero que encontraba, mientras veía como Souichi se había levantado igualmente de aquella cama cubierto con una sábana dejando a un único y peludo ser recostadito en esa almohada mordiendo y jugando con sus patitas de pelaje blanco, unos segundos después se incorporaba en sus cuatro patitas, se bajaba con gracia de la cama y se dirigía hacia Morinaga maullándole de nuevo.

 **-¡Etto! Creo que me había olvidado de ti, discúlpame-** se agacho a acariciar a esa bolita de pelos que se divertía con su esponjosa cola **-Me alegro que te sientas mejor… debes de tener mucha hambre ¿Verdad?-** cuestionaba sonriente al animalito escuchando a Souichi carraspear su garganta en molestia. Miro a su amor bastante molesto aquella criaturita había interrumpido un momento muy agradable para los dos pero no era su culpa realmente, sonrió divertido hasta que escucho hablar a su mayor.

 **-Comienza hablar de una maldita vez-** solicito el chico de cabello largo cruzándose de brazos observando al otro chico reír nerviosamente mientras con sus manos tomaba al animalito con ternura, lo acaricio suavemente con su mano sonriendo de lado, levantó su rostro decidido y expresó con calma y mucha seguridad en su voz.

 **-Souichi quiero presentarte a mi nueva mascota-** se levantó del suelo quedando de pie estiro los brazos hacia Souichi para mostrar sus manos que contenían a un gatito negro maullando y ronroneando de lo más divertido meneando la cola de un lado al otro, sus afilados ojos dorados se clavaron en aquel otro chico que no podía asimilar lo que su compañero había dicho.

 **-¿Eh?... ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!-**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer…**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios de antemano…**

 **Las quiero un montón en verdad… **emotiva por la temporada anda regalando amor por doquier XD ****

 **U.U siento desaparecer mucho XD **Naomi es malvada lo sé****

 **Nos vemos en unas horas de nuevo**

 **Bye bye…**


End file.
